Awkward Moments
by Ziixx
Summary: A series of funny and strange events happening with our favourite trio… My first fanfic please read. Gets better later. Please R and R. And ignore the terribleness of the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1:Clay Wars!

**Okay! So I was bored and came up with this. Sue me! All these actually happened with me and my friends, beside the occasional changes. This fanfic is basically to help me get back to my old writing habit. After my writers block for more than a year, I had a little trouble getting back on my feet. Well that is that! **

**Disclaimer: You know if I owned the show, I would have made ectosodes with things like this happening in them. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Sat, 8 Feb 2014<strong>

**Written date: Sat, 8 Feb 2014 **

* * *

><p><strong> Chap 1: That awkward moment when your teacher asks you if you know who did it, when it was you all along...<strong>

**... **

It all started with a class project, including a butt lode of clay and a playful Tucker.

"NOOOOOO! MY HAIR! IT'S RUINED" Paulina screeched holding her hands up in disgust. Glowing green gunk dripping down her pampered hair.

Everyone's favorite Gothic teen laughed. "Oh, I don't know Paulina. I think it looks good on you." She scoffed, stomping off in disgust . The trio had hid behind an over turned table, for cover. The poor writing surface by now looked like it was a painting by Picasso. Danny never really liked his paintings anyway.

"Wow, that was harsh…"

Sam shrugged. "Whatever, she deserved it." Danny smiled. Her face was smudged with all the colors of the rainbow. She looked quite adorable. She chucked another handful of Tucker's project at an unsuspecting victim. "Besides, We deserve a little pay back!"

"Whoa!" He almost didn't duck fast enough as another piece of clay flew over his head. "You know, you're probably right."

Danny grabbed a hand full of blue clay and nailed Dash on the forehead. Making him plop headfirst into star's cell phone model. Seeing this Star shrieked, much to the trio's amusement. "OH NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABY?!"

"Hey! What about me?!" The school bully moaned. It was funny for a moment until Kwan had to open his mouth. "Forget about that! Fenton just owned Dash!"

"FENTON!" Dash was barely back on his feet before he was hit by rapid fire of clay projectiles. Knocking him off his feet once again. Danny's eyes moved towards the assailant. "Uh thanks, Valerie..."

She nodded. Before heading back into battle. Danny couldn't help but grin. Honestly he didn't know how he got himself into this. Lancer, who was substituting for the biology teacher, gave the class an assignment to make a plant cell. It went well at first, everyone except Star and Paulina got an A (They made actual cell phones). You know the saying "All bad things, come to an end"? Well it looks like the same goes for good things. Tucker threw Sam with some clay and of course she returned fire, but instead it hit Dash. It wasn't long before class was engulfed in a full out clay war. Suddenly, the searing pain of acid eating through flesh ignited his arm. A piece of ecto clay had clipped his arm. Danny winced and clutched his arm. "Danny! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam just a little burn. It'll heal in no time." He reassured her. The only real problem with the clay battle was the Fenton ecto clay his parents gave him. Which he's refrained from touching without gloves until now, as it will actually burn him.

"You should be more carefull, man. That gunk can seriously hurt you." Tucker said before throwing another hand full of the yellow crafting toy at an unsuspecting Kwan. Nailing him at a very uncomfortable place. The boys all winced. The young halfa was about to reply but a loud scream cut him short. "LORD OF THE FLIES! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ?!"

Everyone stopped short on what they were doing, like a paused movie. The poor overweight teacher didn't know what hit him. Danny quickly hid his burn under his shirt as the uningured two of the trio dragged their English teacher behind the table. He looked like an abstract painting. "Thank you, you two."

"No problem mister Lancer"

"So, do you have any ideas how this all started?" The trio paled and uneasily replied. "No sir, we have nooo idea…"

**I know its short, but I think I'm going to try and keep the chapters as kind of short dabbles. This one is 456 words to be exact. Personally I feel that this chapter sucks. But you can't expect to write perfectly after a year of not writing at all, right? Any way there are lots of chapters still to come. Me and my sister where recently enrolled in a new school in a whole new province. You can say where like two kids from a strange little town (totally like amity park), in a whole new state of the art city. There is bound to be awkward moments! So for now...Please review! **

**Ps. I need a beta. Please Pm me if you're interested.**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **


	2. Chapter 2: MAKEOVER!

**I'm baackk! This time with a longer chapter, 1354 words to be exact! I really enjoyed writing this one. I actually like how it came out. I have to thank the people who reviewed my story. You're truly the awesomely awesome people on the planet! I nearly died when I saw the message saying I have reviews. So here are my replies. **

**morgan. .75: Thank you, your awesome!**

**Bluebug00: I am well aware that you are in the next room, little sis. And I must say I'm very happy you didn't come to tell me that, while I was in the shower. **

**Guest: Thank you very much. I didn't feel too optimistic about that chapter, but when I got your review, it urged me to type this whole chapter in one day. **

**IchtacaYolotli: Oh thank you so much! Your making me squeal like a little girl! XD**

**I know that the characters are a little OCC but be assured I'm working on it. This chapter came completely from the top of my head. It is like a deleted scene for a story I'm planning to write. Called "Archives". In that fic Danny died in the portal accident. Soon after Sam and Tucker found his ghost in an old abandoned house. He is too afraid to tell his parents about him being a ghost because they still hunt ghosts (due to Jazz telling them that's what Danny would want. Before she learned about him). The rest is kind of obvious really. He still acts as the towns hero and still has all his enemies it all just happened slightly differently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I had this show I would have made more episodes and a few movies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Wed, 11 Feb 2014<strong>

**Written date: Wed, 11 Feb 2014 **

* * *

><p><strong>That awkward moment when your female friend goes all "TIME FOR A MAKE OVER!" on you.<strong>

**…...**

Sam walked along the path on her way to the mall. It was Saturday and Danny thought it would be a good idea to go shopping for some new clothes. Since all his clothes keep getting destroyed in the ghost fights. Tucker suggested they try and get new material for his suit. A material that's hopefully fire resistant and hard to tear. She also thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea to make suits for her and Tucker as well.

Danny reluctantly agreed once Sam added that it will most likely protect them more than regular clothes. Last night she finally finished the specifications of their outfits. While Danny drew them up and Tucker made the digital patterns. All they needed now was the right materials. Sam knew there was a sewing shop somewhere in the mall. Tucker recalled seeing a hardware shop near the area as well. The rest like the actual material its going to be made of and the some of the technology they need will be supplied by Sam's amazing express delivery service. While the rest ,like ghost weapons and tracking devices, will be from the Fentons. But for now she only needed to go and get the right equipment.

Finding some paint and new furniture won't be so bad either. Danny's poor run down two story house really needs a makeover. She turned at the end of the path walking down the road next to Amity park's park. She watched as the people happily enjoyed themselves. Near the picnic area a young boy played with his black and white Collie dog. Its colors reminded her of Danny's similar appearance. He definitely wasn't going to come without a disguise. That would just be stupid. Imagine that the towns hero walking around in the town's mall. It will be a rampage. She smirked. That won't end well.

All of a sudden she was grabbed by the arm. She reacted on instinct before she even knew who it was, grabbing his hand and flipping him over her head. He hit the ground with a hard 'oof!'.

The people around was in shock. Hushed whispers filled the air. Ever since Sam and Tucker found Danny's ghost in that abandoned house, they had been training on how to defend themselves. Martial arts being one of the things they first learned. While he was down Sam had a good look at the her prey. He was about her age, brown hair, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. His eyes was still closed though, due to the impact of the fall. When he opened them she immediately felt bad. His eyes flashed a bright glowing green, just for a second, but just long enough for her to get the message.

"Oh my, Danny I'm so sorry! I just reacted. I'm sorry. " She apologized. Feeling terrible for hurting her ghostly best friend. He let out a choked cough. "Wow, you really worked on that flip of yours." He wheezed. Sam smiled and shook her head at the ghostly teen's joke. She offered a hand to help him up. He gradually took it. Cracking his back back in shape once he was back on two legs. "You should stop sneaking up on me like that!"

He grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess it comes with the whole being dead thing." Eventually the spectators got bored and went back to their business. Sam took this as the perfect opportunity to grab hold of his arm and demand an explanation.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't just overshadow people like that, Danny! It's dangerous! I could have really hurt you or him, whatever!" She whispered angrily. "I'm sorry Sam but I couldn't think of another way to get around without being noticed or being invisible."

She sighed as they started walking again. "You should be more careful Danny. That poor guy is going to have a massive headache once he wakes up."

"Yeah, he's not the only one-" he messaged his head at the spot where he got hit. "- Honestly I hate overshadowing people. One, you get a massive headache afterwards and Second, it's really gross. Almost like wearing someone else's underwear or something."

She frowned in disgust. That's just gross. She decided to change the subject. "Did you see Tucker?"

"No, but he called. He's waiting at that coffee shop near the bookstore. " She nodded. They walked for another while. Leaving Danny to admire how beautiful Sam looked at the moment. The golden rays of sunlight lit up her face through the trees. Making her look like a fallen angel. Danny's eyes caught sight of the glowing green pendant on her neck. He smiled. He gave that to her. He had used his ectoplasm and some ghostly ice to make the crystal. A black lint laced with a fine white rim acted as its chain. It's supposed to give her the ability of intangibly. So if she was grabbed by a benevolent ghost, she could escape his grasp. He thought it was a good idea at the time. The sound of Sam calling his name pulled him out of his train of thought. "We're here."

Only then did he notice the big building in front of him. The mall. He grinned and looked around in awe. "It's been so long. I can't remember the last time I've been here without having to fight a ghost."

"Danny you can't remember anything" she laughed, referring to his memory loss. He had gotten it when he became a ghost. He grinned. "That's probably also true. "

They laughed. Danny had long since, he became a ghost come to terms with his memory loss problem. It wasn't really that bad. He just had trouble remembering certain things from before he was a ghost. Like the times he came here with his friends. Sam spotted Tucker sitting at the far corner of the cafe. Playing with his PDA again. "Come on, there's Tucker. I'll explain the whole overshadowing thing to him."

Danny nodded, following her to his friend. At first Tucker was confused at the situation but Sam quickly explained. Once he understood, they both agreed that Danny should get another disguise. So after a quick stop at a clothing shop and dropping the poor guy Danny was overshadowing off at the bathroom, poor ol Phantom just had to hope he wasn't going to be noticed. Sam eyed his newest disguise. He wore a black and white hoody with his usual black jeans and combat boots. Not bad. But he was very pale and his white hair was a slight problem. Tucker inspected the ghost with a keen eye. "Eh it's okay, but you really need something for your hair, dude."

"I think I know what to do. Sam, do have some of that fake hair color spray in your bag?"

"Uh yeah, here it is." She handed him the black spray bottle. He uncapped the bottle and sprayed. White hair turned black as the spray darkened his hair. His friends smiled. "Wow, I forgot how different you looked with black hair." Tucker complimented.

"Wait, I had black hair?"

"Yeah, you did." Sam answered. "So with your hair color problem out of the way, we have a new one. Your eyes."

"Oh and don't forget his skin. "Suddenly Sam stopped in her tracks, a sly grin creeping its way onto her features. This quickly unnerved Danny more than he already was. "Um Sam? What are you thinking?"

She didn't answer, instead she grabbed his arm. Dragging him all the way to a very big store. He could hear Tucker snickering in the backround. That's when he realized what kind of store it was. "Oh no, no no no no! Absolutely not! I'm not wearing makeup! No. Sam! Tucker help meee-!" He quickly regretted giving her that ecto neck les as his screams of protest got softer as he was being dragged into the very girly makeover store...

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: *mumbles* Your evil.<strong>

**Me: I know, but geuss what!**

**Danny: What?**

**Me: There's more awkward torture to come!**

**Danny: *groans and slams head on desk* I wish I could die all over again!**

**Me: *laughs* I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**BTW: I'm still looking for a beta so if you're interested, contact me.**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **


	3. Chapter 3: Call me Maybe

**Guys! Some thing terrible happened with me! I had spent the whole day writing this chapter and then, just as I was ready to post it. I accidentally deleted it! I'm an idiot, I know.**

**Shadow: Everyone knows that.**

**Me: Shut up**

**Shadow: Why? Are you going to go hide in the bathroom again?**

**Me: Anything to get away from you**

**Shadow: We both know that's never gonna happen Ginger. I'm a figment of YOUR imagination.**

**Me: What is it with you? First its Blondie then its Ginger, make up your mind already!**

**Shadow: You know you're arguing with yourself right?**

**Me: Well now I just feel stupid...**

**Danny: ** **Since those two can go on for hours, I'll do the review replies and disclaimers...**

**IchtacaYolotli: Honestly, I laughed my head off when I read your review. Please tell your friends I send them a invisible high five! By the way thanks once again for betaing for me. I appreciate it, a lot.**

**I'll send you the next chapter.**

**Emmazippy577: Thank you so much! I always worry about my back stories and plot lines. I'm glad you liked it. **

**doggyjunky: I will try to post as quickly as possible, but I have a few tests coming up next week so I might update a little less. **

**Danny: Now for Disclaimers! Jay :(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, Cujo would have become Danny's dog.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Fri, 14 Feb 2014<strong>

**Written date: Fri, 14 Feb 2014 **

* * *

><p><strong> That awkward moment when someone catches you singing a catchy pop song in the bath room…<strong>

**…**

"I AM TECNUS! THE MASTER OF ALL-" He was interrupted as an ecto blast struck him right in the face. Danny Phantom emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face. "You know, Tecnus. You rant way too much."

It wasn't long before the so called 'master of all technology' was beaten to a pulp, lying in a puddle on the floor.

"I am the master of all things electronic! I will not loosssseeeee-" He was sucked into the circular device, by Amity park's resident techno geek. Phantom descended to the ground to meet his friends. Tucker quickly put the lock on the cap, so that the most annoying ghost in Amity park, would stay just that: Out of Amity park. "Man. He just never gives up, does he?"

Danny chuckled at his brother in arms. "No, he doesn't."

As soon as his two feet touched the ground, a duo of magnificent white rings passed over his body, illuminating the whole street in a soft glow. One ring traveled up and one down. Changing the town's hero Danny Phantom into the local misfit Danny Fenton. His associates watched in awe. Even though he had his powers for a few months now, it still was a breathtaking sight to see.

"Whoa," Sam exiled. "I'll never get used to that."

"Diddo" Tucker agreed.

"Oh don't worry, me neither." The trio snickered at their strange friend. In all honesty he didn't think he will ever get used to the feeling, but he sure would miss it if he where to lose it. Sam yawned, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. She looked at her watch and groaned. It was almost time for her curfew. And she had the sneaking suspicion that Lancer was going to give them a pop quiz tomorrow. She'd better get home. "Its getting late. I should go . I'll see you guys at school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Okay by guys!" She waved goodbye. Disappearing in the blackness of the night.

" Good night, Sam!"

"Bye!" Now it was Tucker's time to yawn. " Man, I'm tried."

Suddenly he caught a whiff at his odor. Making his nostrils flare, his face scrunching in disgust. "But first I need a shower! Oh man! That's nasty!-"

He turned to his comrade, scooter already in hand. " Sorry Dude, but I need to go get in the shower. I smell like a wet dog! See you tomorrow!"

Danny laughed, shaking his head. As he waved good bye, watching his best friend race off into the night. He stayed like that for a while. But then realized that he too had a curfew that he already was late for by now. He turned on his heel, changing back into Phantom in the process. He was just about to fly off when something shiny caught his eye. He bent over to see what it was. A bracelet, with a silver charms hanging from it laid on the concrete floor. Danny ginned, it must be Tucker's. He did say that he really actually liked Valerie and that he wanted to ask her out for Valentine's Day. Danny didn't think he was that serious, though. Silently he scooped up the silver accessory and took off. He might as well go and give it back to Tuck. He was already late for his curfew anyway. He just hoped Tucker was done showering...

* * *

><p>Tucker has indeed finished showering. Once he arrived at his house he realized that his parents weren't home. So since he didn't have to worry about being discovered, he turned on his radio. Letting it play on full AC blast...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile...<span>**

Danny flew through the crisp night time sky. It really was a beautiful sight. The full moon. The wind in his hair. It was like he was meant to be in the air. But unfortunately, Tucker's house eventually emerged from the darkness. Lit up by street lights.

Slowly, Phantom descended landing softly on the roof. _ 'Huh, no cars. His parents must be out' _He thought to himself. Deciding that it was safe to enter, he phased through the floor. No Tucker, but there was a very annoying noise coming from the bathroom making his ears hurt. And let's not forget the song called 'Call me maybe' playing loud enough for the whole world to hear, coming from somewhere inside the house. How on earth he didn't notice it outside, was a mystery. Cautiously he phased through the door and started searching the house. It didn't take long for him to sweep through the whole place. Nothing. Well, except that infernal high-pitched noise. By now his ears was throbbing and he had a headache that made getting thrown headfirst into a wall sound like child's play. So for his own curiosity, he decided to go look in the one place he haven't looked yet. The bathroom. However when he phased in through the floor, he wished he hadn't. Right in front of him stood Tucker. Only a bath towel around his body, with shower cap on his head, holding a purple hair brush in his hands, singing 'call me maybe' on every wrong note possible. It was **terrifying** and Danny's a ghost, that's kinda a big deal. Tucker however, was standing with his back to the half ghost and didn't notice his presence as he was singing like a madman. _"-Skin was showing _

_Hot night_

_Wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me may-"_

By now Danny's headache was quickly turning into a migraine that would make Pharah Dark himself, cry. Enough is enough. "Tucker! STOP!"

"-be" The African-American boy looked like a deer in the headlights. He whipped around to see a certain halfa's very confused face. "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't enjoy writing this chapter as much as the last one, but it was fun. And it's kinda short about 900 words or so. I really hope you liked it, though. Oh and I don't know if I'm early or late but, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY or SPLAT for all the single people, like me! It means: <strong>

**Single **

**People**

**Laziness**

**Awareness**

**Day with a T so actually its Tay...**

**Hay guys have a nice TAY! How does that sound? Stupid? Have a nice Tay… That actually sounds kinda cool.**

**Shadow: No, it sounds stupid...**

**Me: No it doesn't! You're just jealous cause you didn't have a nice Tay! Hehehe, Yes, I'm going to use that from now on... *walks off like a evil master mind with a plan***

**Shadow: Oh my word...**

**Me: Come Calcifer! We have work to do!**

**Calcifer: Why meee!**

**Shadow: Cause you're the fireball. Go on, move shoo-shoo...**

**Calcifer: *grumbles***

**Shadow: So here's a little something for valentine's day or Tay as the crazy person says it... **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pickup lines...<span>**

Danny tries to ask Sam out to a high school valentines ball...

Danny: Hay,

Sam: Hay

Danny: Do you have a map cause I'm getting lost in your eyes...

Sam: What?

Danny: I wanna live in your socks so that I can be with you every step of the way...

Sam: Danny...

Danny: Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?

Sam: I prefer hell...

Danny: Are you google? Cause you're all I'm looking for!

Sam: Uh! Danny stop…

Danny: Wait wait! Um, do you have a bandage cause I scraped my knee falling for you!

Sam: *kiss* You're pick up lines suck...

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: That's cute...Any way, this will probably be a comic sometime soon, so go check out her DevaintArt profile: <strong>

**Danny: Oh and If you have any ideas, please send them in a review...**

**Shadow: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **


	4. Chapter 4: Spiders!

**Oh my gosh guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating for the whole week. Please forgive me! I had history, english and a upcoming math test to study for. Including a whole butt lode of homework. I'm surprised I even managed to get some sleep!**

**Shadow: You didn't**

**Me: Oh yes, I remember...**

**Shadow: No you don't**

**Me: Yeah, honestly I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. So yeah, I was very busy and still am. I'm currently tasked with giving kids in my class art lessons. it hasn't been easy.**

**Shadow: Yeah, good luck with that. H****ere's the review replies...**

**charminggwen: I try ;p**

**Emmazippy577: Thanks! It means a lot!**

**bluebug00: (Shadow) You said it sister! (Shadow and Bluebug00) GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW!... (Me) Save me?**

**Pretender: Why are you saying 'testing'? Are you trying to test the reviews or something? Cause I can assure you they work...**

**IchtacaYolotli: Don't worry about it. I really liked how this chapter ended up. **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I DID OWN IT! T_T I REALLY DO!**

**PS. This is another one of my Archives story. I'm going to put up a poll to find out if I should make it its own separate story. Check it out...**

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Sun, 23 Feb 2014<strong>

**Written date: Sun, 23 Feb 2014 **

* * *

><p>That awkward moment when your friend walks in at the absolute WRONG moment...<p>

...

Sam was on her way to Danny's. School came out early today and she decided to go and cook him a real dinner. It was Friday after all. And back when Danny was, well, alive, they would always have a movie night on Fridays. She would make a nice healthy dish for them to eat. While Danny would help her or make desert. For a kid whose parents' food always ended up trying to kill them, he was a really good cook.

Usually Tucker would be busy setting the TV up. Or he just tried to leave them alone. Who knows? Anyways, she thought it will be nice to start up the tradition again. Earlier in the day she had gotten all the ingredients she needed to make Danny's favorite dish: pancakes! It was a little strange though.

Even though Danny was a ghost now, he still needed to eat and sleep and do just about everything humans needed to do. He even aged. She also noticed his ectoplasm had a little bit of red blood in it. It must have been the portal. It must have made him a ghost but only to a extent. Which probably was the reason for the blood. He was still a little bit human. Danny said that when he asked Clockwork he told him that as long as he stayed with the living it will stay like that and that there were only a few ghosts who were like that. Soon after, Danny realized what that meant. He was a endangered species, just like Skulker said. A halfa, a ghost with a small amount of human blood still in him. A bridge between the world of the living and the dead. Clockwork did say it was both his obsession and job to protect both his worlds.

She shivered as a invisible force washed over her. She still wasn't used to the feeling. Shortly after the attack on Danny's house they decided to make a shield that would make it invisible. The only way to find the house was by knowing where it was, with Cujo, or by accident.

She walked further taking in the sight. It was an old two story house, paint chipped, covered by vines and plant life. In a old rundown way, it was quite beautiful. The house was next to a small lake. The sunlight that shone trough the trees reflected on crystal clear waters. Trees surrounded the area making it look even more abandoned than it already was. She chuckled as she caught a glimpse of the old Ford Zephyr in the garage. They wanted to try and fix it up but unfortunately hadn't gotten the time yet. For now it's only company will be a few plants and bugs. She shook her head and started walking again. It wasn't long before she was knocked to the ground by one very happy ghost pup.

"Cujo! Down boy!" She commanded in between laughs. The red eyed pup reluctantly obliged after giving one last slobber lick. "Aww ew, Cujo! That's just great."

She picked herself up, brushing off all the unwanted organics. The green goop dripped down her fingers. That's just disgusting. The fact that Cujo's obsession was to protect his possessions was great. She just wished he would stop turning her into a slobber monster...

She entered the house. The old wooden floor creaked as she walked. Next to her was a hall that led to an old stair case, which eventually led to an old bathroom and a bedroom, containing a rotten queen size bed, old half-eaten closets and bedside tables. Back downstairs was an old half-intact kitchen and the living room which was directly in front of her. One very relaxed white haired, green eyed boy laying lazily on the rundown couch, which was probably the best looking piece of furniture in the house. 'Note to self: Buy Danny some new furniture.' "Hey Danny."

The ghost stopped short on what he was doing, which was. currently throwing a purple rubber ball at a wall. He always seemed to do that. It must help him relax. "Oh, hi Sam! Have a nice Day?"

"Uh yeah. School got out early today, so I thought I'd come and cook us some dinner, just like old times."

"Oh, right...Well, tell me if you need any help." She smiled and shook her head. It was obvious he didn't remember what she was talking about. But it didn't matter. Memory loss or not, he was still the same Danny she cared about. As soon as she was in the kitchen all thoughts drained from her mind. She worked fast and expertly, knowing the recipe by heart from making it so many times for Danny. About ten minutes passed and the dough for the pancakes was just about done. That's when the unmistakable crack of a wall breaking and a certain halfa's surprised yelp sounded through the air. Leaving everything, she darted down the hall to the living room. When she got there, however, Sam had to try and hold in her laughter. Danny had somehow managed to throw a hole in the wall with the ball (hehe I rhymed XD). There must have been a breeding ground for spiders there or something, because a bunch of little eight-legged critters crawled out. Danny screamed, terrified. "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

"Relax Danny, they're just spiders. It's not that bad."

"SPIDERS?! What the heck are spiders?!" The ghost boy frantically cried. Floating higher and higher to avoid the creepy crawlies. 'This can't be happening. He can't actually be afraid of spiders.'

"Danny relax, unless their poisonous, their harmless."

"Poisonous!" Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. All of sudden, all hell broke lose. It was spider here and spider there. They where EVERY WHERE! (He he! I think I should become a poet :p) And for every spider he saw, Phantom froze each one in a frosty cocoon. Sam was running around like a headless chicken, yelling in protest. Cujo, who broke each of the cocoons, didn't help either.

"Cujo! Danny! Stop! They're just part of the beautiful and dark creatures of nature!" Cujo jumped up and down, from couch to table, knocking over every thing in his path. Sam wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and her feet suddenly wasn't under her anymore. Danny unfortunately was directly in front of her, ending up with her on top off him in a very awkward position. To make matters worse, Tucker had to choose that exact moment, to enter the abode. It was probably a funny sight. A hole in the wall the size of a baseball, scorch marks and ice cocoons every where, not to mention the glowing green puppy running around chasing spiders, and right in the middle of it all a blushing goth and ghost on top of each other. "Oh Hi...Tucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It's not much but I had fun. I've been thinking since I'm kinda tied up at the moment, if it will be okay to do this: If I get 5 reviews for each new chapter, I'll updat<strong>

**I have this really long chap called 'Boyfriend' I've been working on. As soon as I'm done with it. I'll update that. But basically it's about Sam having a little 'wannabe boyfriend' trouble. If you have idea's or embarrassing moments you'd like to share, please send them.**

**Oh and please tell me what you think of my OC Shadow. Personally, I think she's annoying and mean, although her jokes are just for play. I do see her as my friend in a way anyway. She was always my imaginary friend when I was little. But that's just me. My sister seems to think she's awesome.**

**Shadow: *Somewhere else, in my secret hideout* HAH! I GOT YOU! YOU SLY WIESEL!**

**Calcifer: HELP MEEE...**

**Me: *sigh* Oh well duty calls...**

**Danny: Stay tuned...**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj!**


	5. Chapter 5: Try Me!

"**Try me!****"**

**I'm Baaacccckkkkk! I know! I know! Its been a while. Well I have a perfectly logical explanation! We moved! AGAIN! And its diving me crazy! I still don't know where my art set's at. I had an atomic inspiration bomb dropped on me. So I have another seven chapters planed and another three already written up. So I'll post two today to make up for time lost in the move and post another in a week or so. **

**This chappie was something I started writing awhile ago and then lost inspiration. I decided to finish it after the move. Not all that awkward and I'm still having a hard time writing (exams and stuff) but I hope you like it. To save you from the rest of my blabbering here is the review replies!**

**Zoxy2: I totally agree with you. I think that is part of what makes it cute. This is what happens when a red head and a blond lives together! We are known as the Silly sisters for a reason!**

**XD: Spiders was also my fav fic. I thought it was hilarious!**

**Bluebug00: Don't you dare help that spark of personality escape! D8/ Flying pigs away!**

**Emmazippy577: Glad you liked it!**

**DFDPGZ14: Why thank you! Loyal BatMinon! **

**Declaimer: If only I did. If only :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Do, 25 June 2014<strong>

**Written date: Sat, 21 June 2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Toys R Us...<strong>

"So, what are we doing here again?" Sam, tucker, Dani and Danny stood in the gigantic store known as Toys R Us. It was heaven for anyone under the age of 8. For teenagers, though, it was just creepy.

Danny sighed and turned to his friends. "My aunt recently adopted a one year old kid. My mom wanted me to get a present for her. My mom would have gotten it but, unfortunately, Jazz is at a lecture and my mom is busy helping my dad fix the RV."

"How did that happen again?" Tucker asked.

"My dad drove over a fire hydrant. He thought it was possessed because it was leaking water."

"Fine, but this has to be quick." Sam said pulling her arms close to her as she eyed the pink stuffed bear next to her. "This place is hell for a Goth."

Danny smiled, and glanced at the little raven haired girl holding his hand. She was taking everything in the store in with great awe.

The two halfas were obviously in disguise. After the Disasteriod, they had somewhat become worldwide celebrities. Danny's parents accepted him and happily adopted Dani, who, they soon realized, started ageing backwards ever since the incident with the ecto-dejecto. Luckily they managed to stop the de-aging when she was at the age of six, which turned out to be a much more fitting age for her. "Like it?"

"Like it?! I love it! It's SO BIG!" She squealed in delight, running off to play with another group of kids not far away. Danny snickered and turned back to the Goth next to him, who was still eyeing the fluffy terror. "So any suggestions?"

"Um, I don't know, a doll?" Danny held his hand at his chin deep in thought. "No, I don't think she's old enough."

"Oh, well, what about clothes?"

Danny frowned and shook his head. "Nah... He paused as he noticed something missing. "Hey where's Tucker?"

Sam averted her gaze from the bear for a second to search for the techno-geek, who was indeed no where to be seen. "I'm not sure. He was right here a few minutes ago."

Danny sighed, annoyed by his friends disappearance. "We'd better get him. I've got an idea on where he might be."

Sam sent one last glance at the Teddy before knocking it of the pedestal and following her boyfriend. Danny laughed at the Goth's antics, walking off to the Tech division of the famous toy store.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Dani walked along the wide paths of the colorful toy store. It was big, enough said. The girls she played with earlier turned out to be complete meanies and Dani didn't want to play with them anymore. So after she left (she set the other girl's hair on fire and disappeared XD), she stated to look around for Danny, only to find he was missing. Now (back in human form of course) she was strolling trough the halls, looking for her half-dead cousin.

She turned around another corner. Nothing. Great. "How big is this place anyway?"

She was just about to search somewhere else when something caught her eye. The halfa laughed at her luck. "No way!"

"Come on Tuck! You're not getting off that easy. We have to find a present!"

"Aww, just one more game!" The halfa rolled his eyes at his friend. They had found him in the Techno section of the toy store, playing games on the new PS4. "Please?! It's Ninja Master 4!"

Danny's eyes widened slightly. Ninja Master 4?! It was barely out in shops before it was sold out! They had to play it! His face turned into a wide grin. "Okay."

"Yes!" Tucker quickly celebrated with a fist bump.

"But only one game!" The Techno geek was obviously not listening. His fingers moved over the controls like the Flash on a sugar high. Typing in all the correct sequences as he chose his character. "Danny? Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! Don't worry about it! It will only be one game." He assured the skeptical goth. "Besides we can find the present later. Let's have some fun first."

He held out another controller for her. She eyed it for a moment, shrugged and grabbed it. If you can't beat them, join them, right? "You're going down Foley!"

"In your dreams Manson!"

* * *

><p>Dani eyed the toy suspiciously. Who's sick idea was this?! She rubbed her eyes once again, just to make sure what she was seeing was indeed real. Before her stood an entire aisle of Danny Phantom merchandise. On the shelf various chibi versions of her family and their enemies stood in an organized line. Sam, Danny, Tucker, Skulker, Technus, even the Box Ghost! She picked up the plushie closest to her, a childish replica of Phantom, thermos in hand. She laughed out loud when she saw the "Try Me" sticker on his chest. "Wait till Danny sees this!"<p>

With a slight hesitation, she pushed the button. Then she wished she didn't when it started playing the pre-recorded quotes at full blast, drawing the attention of the entire store. _**"I'm going ghost!" **_

It paused for a second before it sounded again._** "You're going down ghost scum!"**_

_**"Prepare to be sucked!"**_ (Omw! XD)

_**"I'm the hero of the world!"**_ And so it went on drawing a bigger and bigger crowd as the poor six year old halfa struggled to switch off the defective doll in between laughs.

* * *

><p>The trio was busy with their seventh game (rematch against Sam) when Danny heard the first quote sounding through the store. So forgetting the game completely, Danny followed the trail of people and the constant cheesy quotes that occasionally echoed through the air. When he finally found the source of the commotion, Tucker was the first to laugh. He had to admit he was amused too. "Dude! Is Dani holding a mini version of you?!"<p>

"Looks like it" Danny laughed and walked over to his tiny cousin, who was still struggling with the toy. She haven't seemed to notice him.

"Danielle. Need some help?"

Finally she turned to him, frantic. "Danny, help, it won't shut up!"

"Here let me have a look." She handed the toy over to him. He fiddled with it for another ten minutes before the stupid thing's racket became unbearable. He grunted in frustration. By now Dani was holding her hands to her ears. "Why won't it stop!"

Suddenly Dani gave a shout of frustration, kicked the toy out of Danny's hand and blasted plushie Phantom to smithereens. Only after did she realize her mistake. "Oops."

Next to her Danny stood clutching his chest as if he himself got shot as he stared at the smoldering pile of Danny.

"Danny! Put it out!" Sam screamed at the thought of a new potential fire, snapping him out of his daze. He quickly used his ice power to extinguish the flames. As soon as the flames were extinguished everything went deathly silent (no pun intended).

"ITS PHANTOM!

The trio didn't have time to calm down as waves of fangirls crashed down on them. "Oh s*** run!"

And that was the last time Team Phantom went to Toys R Us...

**...**...

**Good? Bad? I HAVE TO KNOW! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Timing

**Bad timing**

**GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAAAAAAAT?! DANNY PHANTOM IS BACK ON TV IN SA! I'M SO PSYCHED! IT'S AWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Anyway... **

**Here it is! The next chapter in our awkward adventure! That sounded so wrong. Anyway. Enjoy!**

**Desclaimer: Mesa do neigt owns. (Hehe starwars/ dutch! Why? /:I)**

**And to my wonderfull readers!**

**DFDPGZ14: Why thank you so very much!**

**bluebug00: Yeah sis. You do that…**

**charminggwen: You just made my day. I like you! XD**

**doggyjunky: Realy? Didn't think so….**

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Thu, 26 June 2014<strong>

**Written date : Sat, 21 June 2014**

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down his face. His heart was beating fast. (Fast for a halfa.) His breath was wavy. THIS was going to be his biggest challenge yet. He was going to do it. He was really going to do it. Yes, today is the day. Today he was going to ask Sam out... And this time he wasn't going to chicken out. Determined Danny Fenton walked through the halls of Casper high school.<p>

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. His eyes probably as wide as saucers. There she was. Her black hair tied in a bun, held together by a light blue bobby pin. Wearing a black tank top and blue high heels. Sam looked AMAZING. All the courage Danny had scooped together to ask her out had turned into a steaming puddle of ectoplasm. Strange how he could face hordes of the dead with no fear, but tremble at the sight of the dark and beautiful goth. One who he had spent most of his life with. Ironic, isn't it? Nervously he moved closer. "Uh, hi, Sam?"

He was met by two purple orbs. "Morning Danny! You're early. What? No ghost attacks?"

"No, not really-" Actually, that wasn't entirely true. The box ghost woke him up this morning but she didn't need to know that. "Sam I wanted to ask you something-"

The goth turned to face the blue eyed boy. All her attention was trained on him. Unfortunately he never got a chance to ask her.

"OH FENTONIA!"

Dash. He just had to choose that exact moment to bully him! He sighed hopelessly and prepared himself for the inevitable. This time though his daily torture was different. This time it was the trash can instead of the locker.

"Yeah Lancer said I should stop stuffing you in lockers so now I'll be stuffing you in trash cans!" The blond jock laughed like a maniac as he walked off. His right hand man, Kwan following shortly after.

Sam glared at the school bully before helping her best friend out of his situation. "Why do you keep up with this?! You can teach Dash a lesson so easily, why don't you? "

The halfa sighed."Because I can seriously hurt him. And it can put my secret in jeopardy."

Sam sighed. She knew he was right. She just wished he wasn't. It was such a horrible feeling to know he was able to defend him self but didn't. And it wasn't like he couldn't either. He had grown so much in these last couple of years. The scrawny little boy he was before the accident wasn't the same young man that was standing in front of her. He was taller, and more muscled (obviously due to ghost fighting) as well. His baby like features have matured. Danny turned out to become a very handsome young man. She might have some competition one day. His voice haven't broken yet though. Which was probably bad. It wasn't like it really mattered anyway.

She watched as he shook himself off, picking up all the stray trash and throwing them back in the bin. He never liked people littering in either one of the worlds he lived in. It was something she really liked about him. Strange, thinking like that. What is going on in her head? She shrugged it off and turned back to the teenage halfa."Are you okay?"

"I'm fInE!". Danny shut his mouth as soon as the strange squeak exited his mouth. His flabbergasted expression didn't help either. Sam couldn't help but laugh at both.

"WHAT was THAT?!" She asked in between giggles.

"I DoN't KnOw!" He squeaked again. The goth kept struggling to contain her laughter as Tucker approached them from across the hall.

"Hey guys. What's so funny?"

"NoTHinG!" By now Sam was a crimson red color from her laughter.

"Dude! You sound like a Yorkee's chew toy!"

"It's nOt FuNnY gUySs!

"I disagree. It's very funny!"

"I'm sorry Danny," Sam snickered. "But I, for once, agree with Tuck. Your voice is hilarious."

"Ha hA. Yes. Hilarious." He replied sarcastically but ending up as more awkward squeaks than anything else. The laughter of the duo echoed through the halls of the school, earning them split second strange looks from their fellow students.

And to make matters worse Jazz just had to choose that exact moment to greet them. "Hey guys! What's going on?!"

"Danny's voice is breaking!" Tucker laughed.

"WHAT?!" Immediately she pulled a poor embarrassed Danny into a gigantic bear hug, believed to be impossible for such a small teenage girl. "My baby brother is growing up!"

"JaAzZzzZ!

"AWWwwW! Its soooo CUUTEEEE! And just wait till Mom and Dad find out!..."

It continued like that for the rest of the day. It's times like these Danny wished he had the ability to melt into a big black and white puddle...

**...**

**Hahahha! Yeah. Leave it to a older sister to make a awkward situation into a super Awkward situation! I might neen to change the rating to T. There will be a few other chappies related to this one. Including: *announcer voice***

**-"Misconceptions!"**

**-"The talk!"**

**-"Bra's and other unspoken of things!"**

**-and probably many more!**

**I hoped that you liked it! XD**

**Please Review! It keeps me updating and my soul jumps every time I see the little yellow message icon pop up on my phone. XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Bra's

**Seven Reviews?! SEVEN REVIEWS! SEVEN REVIEWS! Oh my word I literally died when I saw it! I had to do a double take just to make sure I was right. I Luv you guys sooooo much! And sorry that this took so long. Had some problems with my computer lately. TT**

**Anyway without further ado here is the Review replies...**

**LissieLoo: Aww Thank YOU! *wipes away tear* That means a lot too me. And of course I'll update again!**

**bluebug00: Why pigs?! Omw little sis! Poor pigs!**

**Guest: Why thank you Bat minion!**

**Oystardiom: Your an amazing person. Thank you so much for that. No one ever told me anything like that! I'm an artist so naturally I tend to be hard on myself. And thank you for telling me about my small error. See this is what happens when I learn languages from watching Tv. XD **

**doggyjunky: *wipes tear* Thank you. I luv you!**

**charminggwen: I know right! I spent most of my childhood with boys as my friends so yeah. I know how awkward puberty can become for both boys and girls. Though I think it is more awkward for girls. Am I right ladies? (No offence guys)**

**Desclaimer: I do not own this show. TT**

**Post date: Sat, 12 July 2014**

**Written date : Sat, 5 July 2014**

**...**

Tucker groaned as he picked up another piece of the Manson family's clothing. "This sucks! Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because you lost the bet." Danny said. He was standing at the door watching Tucker place the clothes in the washer. The techno geek and Sam made a bet on who Danny was going to beat faster: Skulker or Tecnus, (who teamed up for once). Sam said Tecnus and Tucker chose Skulker and of course, Tecnus was the first to go. Now Tucker had to wash the Manson's clothes for the week. "I don't get it. Why did I have to lose the bet? I thought you where bad luck's chew toy!"

"Ha ha very funny." He halfa replied sarcastically at his friend's comment.

"You know," Tucker started as he grabbed another pile of clothing. "This is actually all your fault."

"How so?"

"You could have beaten Skulker much quicker than Technus. You just wanted to get her to like you by letting her win." He teased.

"What?! No!"

"Don't lie too me. Everyone knows you're lovebirds!" Danny's face instantly turned a scarlet red. "Is not!"

Tucker merely rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that man. Keep telling yourself that..." His hand reached back into the (mostly black) bundle on the floor. His eyes widened at what he managed to pull out next. Danny stated laughing awkwardly at his friend's misfortune. "Is that Sam's?"

"Don't ask me you should know!" Tucker shot back at the half ghost teen. He was holding a Black bra covered with small purple polka dots. Sam obviously didn't want it in the bundle and it probably ended up in there by accident but that didn't mean tucker wasn't going to have at least a little bit of fun. A sly grin crept onto the techno geek's face. Danny quickly caught on to what he was thinking. "No, Tucker NO! NO WAY JUST LEAVE IT!"

Unfortunately it was too late as mischievous teen was already out the door. "Oh Sam! Look what I found!"

"GIVE THAT BACK FOLLY!" Sam's aggravated screams echoed through the halls of the Manson's house. The one thing Tucker didn't think of though, was a certain ghost pup that the Goth was bathing just before he showed up with the bra. In one big bound out of the bathtub Cujo snatched the bra from tucker's hands. The trio screamed as the green ghost pup ran off with Sam's unfortunate bra. "CUJO! NO!"

Thinking quickly Danny took of after Cujo, changing into his ghostly alter ego. They chased though the house. Literally! Trough tables windows walls doors, even the floor a few times. That green pup was NOT going to give up his new chew toy. Luckily the Pamela and Jeremy Manson wasn't home. None of the four never noticed that they where outside until it was too late. The noise from inside the Manson house had attracted the nabors and passerby's to investigate. And by now the entire street in front of Sam's homely abode was crowed by curios pedestrians.

The sight must have been hilarious. The African American boy standing in the door, a soaking wet ghost pup in the street, the resident Goth standing with a 'I'm screwed" face and the town hero with her polka dot bra in his hand. Only one thought entered Danny's mind...

'_**This is not good!'**_

_**...**_

**Not my best work I admit (it's shooorrrtttttt!), but I've been kinda busy. Unfortunately Vacation to me means Work, Work and more WORK! Only time that I have a real Vacation is when we are not at the house. I'll try and update as much as possible but there's a large art competition I stupidly signed up for and I haven't even started yet!**

**I have Two other chapters already written up and four other chapters planned. The two chapters already written is:**

**Boyfriend(prt 1)**

**And**

**Frogs (I seriously have a animal problem. What is wrong with me! TT)**

**Vote to choose which one I should post next.(Haven't quite figured out the poll thing yet)**

**Well that is that! ****Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj!**** (And please review!)**


	8. Chapter 8:Boyfriend (part 1)

**Ohhhh! I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, who ****was**** in this situation**** a while ago****. ****(****She handled it differently though.****)**** But I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the same happened with Sam! ****There were 2 more votes for 'boyfriend' so sorry for those who wanted 'Frogs'. I did good in the exams sooo…**

**CYBER COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**Oystardiom****: Thank you so much! It means a lot! More cyber cookies for you! *gives more cyber cookies***

**bluebug00****: Thanks for that sis. Now that song is stuck in my head. AGAIN! B.t.w… **_**"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're in a team!" *gives half a cyber cookie***_

**DFDPGZ14****: Thanks and I saw your profile pic. You're pretty. :D *gives a cyber cookie***

**DFDPGZ14****: Aww! For me you shouldn't have! *gives a cyber cookie***

**Oblitus Angeli****: Oh you'll see its definitely 'interesting'… *gives a cyber cookie***

**lightshadow101****: Thanks!**** *gives a cyber cookie***

**Disclaimer: Oh THIS would have definitely happened in the show if I had it...**

**Well, ENJOY!**

**Update date: **

**Written date: Sat, 8 Feb 2014**

**...**

Sam violently shut her phone in her locker. She was furious! Her parents had sent photos of her to a 'friend' of their's prep school son. Aiming to get her to date him. When she found out she had to keep herself from tearing both their heads off. And to make it worse her parents gave him her number. Which eventually led to this message: Hay, Samantha. You're hot! Wanna go out sometime? ;)

Sam seriously didn't know what to think. What idiot asks a girl, he's never met, out over the phone! Who does that? Not to mention that his teacher probably helped him write the whole thing. She angrily stomped off to the trio's usual place out side. Where her two best friends was waiting for her. Danny grinned, making her blush. But unfortunately fate decided to give her Danny's bad luck for the day. As a terror in the form of a prep school boy blocked her vision. "Hay Samantha,"

Sam glared at the boy. He had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing his preppy rich kid school uniform. Smiling at her like he was the king of the world and that she should just fall to her knees and beg him to be her lover. As if. "What do you want Detric?" She sneered.

"You know your even hotter in person. We should totally go out."

"What?"

"Yeah our friends will be sooo jealous. The irresistible rich boy and the smoking hot Goth, it'll be great! Plus I bet your a real good kisser."

Sam paled. Her stomach churned. WHAT THE HELL? Did her parents set her up with a fricken pervert or something?! No, That's just disgusting! "OKAAAAYYYYYYY, you're leaving. Bye Detric-" she waved him off as she pushed him back into his long black limo.

"Wait! We can still go out right?!"

"Uh, No."

"Why not?!"

Shit, what now? Think Manson think! "Um, I have a boyfriend! And the name is Sam! NOT Samantha!" She slammed the door so hard she was sure it will break.. She watched as the auto mobile drove off. As soon as it was out of view, Sam let out her breath. She didn't know she was holding. .

"What was that all about?" Sam jumped. Whipping around to see who the voice belonged to. "Danny, don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry" He gave her a sheepish smile that made her insides melt. Wait what? No.

"Its ok. Just my parents messing with my life again. I'll tell you after school okay. Right now I just want to forget about it." Danny nodded in understanding. They went to back to their table to go finish their lunch.

Laughter filled the streets of Amity Park. The trio was on their way home. "

"Hey, Look at me! I'm Detric! And I'm sooo in loovvee with my Sammykins!" Tucker teased, mimicking the egotistical rich kid from earlier the day. Causing even more laughter between the two boys. Sam was however not amused.

"Ha ha, very funny guys-" Sarcasm dripped off her words like venom. "-I'm serious! I'm in trouble here."

"I'll say! You told him you have a boyfriend!" Sam scowled and kicked the Tecno-geek in the shin. Danny laughed at his friend's antics before turning to his gothic friend. "Look. You told him you weren't interested, right?"

She nodded. "Well then, you made your point and you don't have to worry about it."

"Hey and if it doesn't Phantom can always scare him away!" Tucker suggested. Danny's eyes became as wide as saucers. "What! No, I-"

"Actually Danny, that's not a bad idea. As Phantom you can make him think I'm hunted or something."

"You don't have to be visible of course. You can just move things around and stuff." Tucker added. Sam nodded in agreement. Danny sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine, but only if he comes back.-" His friends cheered in triumph. "But, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. He probably got the message and this will all blow over by tomorrow..."

**...**

**I'll post part 2 next time if I can get 8 reviews. I'm still kind of busy and my parents want me to spend more time on my school work. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Plz Review!**

**Until next time! Adiaŭ amikoj! **

**V**


	9. Chapter 9: Boyfriend (prt 2)

**Chapter 9: Boyfriend (prt 2)**

**I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry this took so long. As always I was busy. Art competions and my sixteenth B-Day coming up (Steampunk/Ghost cupcakes for everyone!). Its all a bit hectic. I chose a hell of a time to start writing. So here it is! The second part of 'Boyfriend'! It took lots of blood, sweat, tears and sitting in class writing dinosaur style (with pen and paper) to finish this chapter. Here is the review replies...**

**Oystardiom: Awwwww! Your so sweet! Thank you! Extra big steampunk/ghost cupcake for you! *hands cupcake***

**DFDPGZ14: Why thank you Batminion! *hands cupcake***

**Bluebug: Thanks for the review sis. *hands cupcake***

**lightshadow101: I know right. I used the episode 'Million dollar ghost' as reference in this fic since I thought it would be a lot funnier that way. But in other fics I'm making danny scare the pants of people! XP *hands cupcake***

**Raven Iris: I know right! I don't know what made my friend use that excuse but it wasn't very smart of her. We laughed about it for hours! *hands cupcake***

**doggyjunky: Actually yes I do. I'm in south Africa on the other side of the world. I believe you can guess which country that is, being SOUTH Africa. We have school right through the year and only small day or week long vacations throughout the year. I wish I had no school in summer. It would be awesome! I don't think I'll know what to do with myself for all that time. We'll probably go camping or 4X4 or something. Last time we did I almost got rammed by the biggest Eland (goat) I've ever seen. It was interesting. Its winter here now so yeah we get schoolwork and tests on summer. :( TT**

**Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own AWSOMEST SHOW IN THE WORLD! Bummer... TT**

**ON WITH IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Post date: Fryday, 29 August 2014<strong>

**Written date: ****I stupidly forgot to write the date. *facepalm***

* * *

><p>It didn't blow over. Early the next morning Detric was at her doorstep, offering to take her to school. But of course she was out the back window and down the street before her mother even could open her door to get her. There was no way in hell she was going to let him drive her to school. Ever. She had walked for what felt like a few minutes, when suddenly there was a loud 'BOOM' on the other side of the park. Where the mall should be. She smirked. Looks like the ghosts woke Danny, again. She walked for another while, enjoying the sights and sounds of the world around her (and the occasional explosion from the ghost fight). Until she finally reached the entrance to Casper high, the only high-school in Amity Park. She scanned the terrain for any sign of her friends. Finding none she entered the school, walking strait to her locker. And as always Tucker was there waiting. "Why hello there Samantha..."<p>

"Don't call me that!" She punched him in the shoulder for her name and sighed. Brushing her raven hair back. "Is Danny back from fighting Skulker yet?"

"How did you know that he is fighting Skulker?"

Sam smirked as she recalled seeing a few stray missiles fly above the roof tops. "Maybe I'm psychic"

Tucker laughed. "Even though this town has a reputation for the impossible. I highly doubt it."

Sam laughed and shut her locker. Just in time to see a ravaged Danny burst through the doors of the school, panting heavily. She had to keep herself from giggling like a little girl. His hair was messy and un kept. While his clothes where dirty and a little bit torn. In all honesty he looked like he came from a battle field. How nobody ever noticed this she never understood. She reopened her locker again and pulled out a clean T-Shirt, like the one he was wearing, for him to wear. She handed him the shirt when he reached her. He thanked her and groaned. "Skulker got a new missile launcher."

"Yeah I saw the missiles on my way to school." Tucker's snapped his fingers."So that's how you knew he was fighting Skulker!" Danny laughed at his friend. And they said he was the clueless one. He quickly switched shirts and gave the ruined one to Sam. She will dispose of it later. "So-" he started "- did that Detric guy come back yet?"

Sam sighed hopelessly. "He showed up this morning. Offering to give me a ride to school"

"You didn't take it, did you?" Tucker eyed her suspicious. The goth looked offended. "Of course not! I wouldn't be caught dead with that brat!"

The Tecno-geek quickly apologised fearing for his life. Danny was intrigued though. "What did you do?"

She grinned in triumph. "I was out the window before he even could ask." The trio laughed hysterically as they made their way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Detric impatiently sat in the back seat of the stark black limousine. "Ugh! What is taking her so long?!" He ranted angrily. "She should have been out here by now!"

"I'm sorry sir, but Ms Manson is attending a normal school and isn't allowed to leave for personal purposes." Stanley his personal butler replied calmly from the front seat. "I know that you dolt!" The pampered teen screamed at the poor man. Detric had left his exclusive private school in Wisconsin early to 'visit' his soon to be girlfriend. She really was a beauty. Her parents said that she had a thing for the Fenton kid who appeared to be the freak of the town. They had thought that if she started dating better guys she would come to her senses. At first he thought that he wasn't about to date some low life gothic freak but when he saw her picture all bets was on the table. Dating a Dark beauty like her will improve his social rep exponentially. All he needed to do is to get her to fall for him. Which has proven more difficult that he initially thought.

You know," Stanley began after another few minutes of waiting. "Ms Manson didn't seem all too interested the first time we where here. Maybe you should try someone else."

"Shut up you old twit!" Detric snapped as his anger issues got the best of him. " Watch your mouth. I can end your career with a phone call!

The butler sunk a bit lower in his seat. "Yes sir. I apologise sir. It won't happen again."

"Yeah yeah! It better not. Now just look out for that damn goth" Silently Stanley wondered how he had deserved to be stationed with a snobbish arse like Detric. The two sat silently in the limo for another ten minutes before Denton finally spotted her exiting the building with two other guys. "There she is!" He pointed in her direction. "Took her long enough." Swiftly he exited the car.

"Morning my death flower!" He swore he saw her groan and roll her eyes when she heard him.

"What do you want Detric?" The annoyed goth asked impatiently with her hands on her hips. He put on his best smile which usually made girls swoon and faint around him. Although it didn't seem to work on the raven haired goth before him. "I simply wish to take my Dark Queen out on a date. Is that too much to ask?"

"I'm flattered," she replied sarcastically. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Is that so? Then where is he?" He looked around as if to prove his point. Detric Kain may be a prep school brat but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to believe the 'boyfriend' angle for one moment. Besides if she really was taken. He has ways to 'persuade' him to leave her. There is no way that he was going to let go of his prize that easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Sam had grown a lighter shade of pale at his question. She quickly made up a lie. "He's busy. Home schooled."

"Oh" denton nodded as if he believed her but they both knew he didn't. "Why don't you call him?"

"His phone is broken."

He frowned. "What if I don't believe you and your just playing hard to get."

"Shame." She snapped back. "I have a boyfriend. Besides you can believe whatever you want. I don't give a damn about you. Your just a spoiled egotistical rich brat that doesn't know how to take hint."

He was just about to snap back at her that he thought the same about her, when a very _**"BoOOOoOooOOOOoOoOOOoO!**_Interrupted him. "What was that?" Denton asked with a hint of fear.

"What?" Sam asked as with the most confused face that she could process, but her grin was visible from a mile away. Danny went through on his promise after all. "I didn't hear anything."

_**"BOoOOOooOoOOoOoOOOOOoOooOOO!"**_ It went again. She rolled her eyes. One would think he could be a lot scarier that that being a ghost. Next to her, Denton was freaking out on the inside of the possible spectre in the vicinity. He had heard that amity was haunted but he never really believed it. I mean ghosts are just stories to scare children at night. Right? In a split second he composed himself. "What do you want?!" He called to the spectre.

_**"YOu wilL LeAvE tHis WoMan aLOne! ShE iS hAUnTeD!"**_ It replied.

"Make me!" Denton cried out at the sky. Clearly the voice didn't expect that reaction as it stayed silent for a few seconds. _**"I WILL NOT!"**_

There was another pause before.. _**"BEWARE!"**_ Sam had to resist the urge to face palm. While Tucker was laughing his head off. Denton must think its some kind of joke or prank. Either way this wasn't going to end up good. "She's mine! You can't have her!"

_**"NO SHE'S NOT!"**_ Danny's voice bellowed as he argued.

"Yes she IS!"

_**"NO SHE'S NOT!"**_

"Yes SHE IS!"

"Hay! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This is NOT up for discussion!" Sam argued breaking up the fight. "I am not some toy you can take possession of! I'm a human being!"

_**"Of course. I'm sorry." **_Danny apologised with a hint of sadness in his voice. She immediately felt guilty for yelling at him. He was only trying to help after all. It was denton who she was angry with, who apparently still haven't gotten the memo. "No! Your parents signed a contact to me saying that your mine! You don't have a choice!"

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

"They sighed a contact. Your mine whether you like it or not. So come on!" He grabbed her harm, hard. "Ow! Hay! I'm not coming with you!" She tried to pull loose but he was too strong. "I have a Boyfriend!" She pulled again in vain as he dragged her to the car.

"Oh yeah! Then prove it!" Finally she pulled loose. "NO!"

_**"LEAVE HER ALONE!"**_

"COME ON SAMANTHA!" Denton screamed one final time. Then everything happened in a second. Sam stiffened when a invisible suddenly kissed her on the lips. When she realised that it wasn't denton her body instantly relaxed as she got lost in the kiss. Phantom didn't even realise that he had gone visible as soon as their lips touched. The gasps of their fellow classmates rang in the air as they saw the town hero, Danny Phantom, kiss the resident Goth girl of Amity park. The kiss only lasted for a few moments but it was long enough. When they finally broke up, they stared each other in the eyes. Lost for words. "That was nice" Sam stared. "Yes it was." He laughed quietly.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. They spent another few seconds, just starring at each other. They would have stayed like that if it weren't for Tucker. "FINALY! I WIN THE BET!" He screamed breaking the awkward silence. Sam and Danny blushed before turning back to each other. "We'll talk more about this later" Sam said while Danny nodded in agreement. They turned to look for Denton, only to see the back door of the limo slam shut and the black car speeding off, bearly staying on the road as the smell of burnt tires and dust hung in the air. "Coward." The two love birds laughed at Sam's joke before turning around to face the growing crowd. All of them staring at them with open mouths. Both their faces turned red as they wondered in the back of thier minds how they had never noticed all the surrounding people watching them.

"Um...Hi?"

**...**

**A/N: Soooooo... How was it? Bad? Good? Tell me! I don't have much to say that I haven't said already. I wanted to make this the last chapter, but guilt won me over and I might just post another chapter. My goals for this fic was to get 50 or more reviews and to write at least 10 chapters. Big improvement from only having 5 reviews, huh? If I get at least 5 more reviews I'll imedeatly post Chapter 10 (Which I have already started writing on)!**

**Here is a little summery of the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Sing Song**

Danny's perents being the 'genises' that they are, decide that danny needs to spend more time with other kids his age (besides Sam and Tucker) and believes that the school choir will not only improve his disipline but also his sosial status. How wrong are they! Now not only is Danny's socal status in jerpordy but so is his secret. One thing is certain; the Casper High School Choir is going out in a bang this year!

**What do you think? I got the idea in choir practise (my perents fault! Ironic isn't it?) while we were singing this really high note and the guy in front (don't know what its called in english? In Afrikaans its "Dirigent". I don't know...) kept screaming for us to sing louder and louder. I couldn't help but wonder what will happen if Danny was there.**

**Anyway! Keep on livin on, keep on be'n awesome and keep on Review'n!. XD**

**Adiaŭ amikoj****!**

**\/**


End file.
